Releasing Dani
by UngaurdedAngelXoXo
Summary: Dani has been abused all her life by 'Him', her torturer. But when one day things go horribly wrong she has to leave. it was inevitable, so she runs away to her aunt's house in Wrickenridge where she meets a boy with the power to destroy everything but the love to her... A tale of love, hurt and Soulfinders!...
1. P R O L O G U E

**I'm sorry that my other fan fiction was deleted guys but my account was screwing around so I couldn't do too much about it till now. I just want to say that this is NOT the exact same story as before and I have improved it. I hope you all like it!**

 _ **Remember to Favorite and review! :)**_

 **~Little Miss Brownie~**

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **D A N I'S P.O.V**_

 _ **~oOo~**_

Staring down at my hands I walk into the middle of the office. The cool subduing grays and blues contradicting my angry mood. I was angry and annoyed to put it simply. I wasn't the only one involved in this dispute, yet so far i'm the only one who has been disciplined for it!

It seemed like the principal was out to get me, always twisting towards the offenders side and blaming me for each and every mess. It was tiring to say the least and ever since he started blaming me for everything I have to say the feeling of hatred towards the other were mutual.

The disapproving look that sat darkly on his face was etched into my mind, engraved in my memory. I knew this would be the last straw and I couldn't help but feel nervous about it, I gulp. My tongue sticking to the dry roof of my mouth.

My muscles corded at the tense air between us, there might as well been words of hatred printed there. Flying between us in a mirage of colors.

The large oak door creaked ominously as someone stepped in, their heels clicking against the extravagant marble floor. Everything in this office was over the top, exaggerating wealth and strength. Something that the school it was in lacked.

Turning I saw the most satisfying sight in the world, Lacey McGee -AKA the bitch of the school- was strutting into the room head held high and mighty only to show my handy work of a homemade nose job more prominently.

It was fulfilling to say the least. The dark blossoming bruise covered half of her face, it was swollen. A lot. But the sight was gratifying seeing her flinch every time her 6" heel clicked on the floor or the loud hand of the grandfathers clock moved another tick. Sighing I know I should not have succumbed to her antics.

I don't usually, but recently I have felt more easily annoyed and bothered. I blame it on the fact that i'm around lots of people right now, the uncontrollable side of me when i'm around humans letting my savant gift go free. Messing with anyone's emotions in it's path, turning them haywire and uncontrollable.

A loud screeching noise cut through the room as Lacey pulled the heavy wooden chair out before she gracefully at down on it. A triumphant smile was on her face as she knew what was going to happen. The principal smiled back, the slow exaggerated wink he sent to her making my stomach flip. I choked on my own bile, an ugly coughing noise coming from my throat.

I coughed for at least a minute, trying to clear my throat of the suffocating content. They just sat there calmly, probably hoping i'd keel over and die; I sigh dejectedly, slouching into the nearby chair heavily.

My light gray long sleeved sweater had rolled up my fore-arm during my coughing fit, clearly exposing a large dark blue bruise and white blistered burn. I hurriedly pulled my sleeve down again. My emotions coming close to panic as I hoped that no-one saw it, I couldn't let my biggest secret slip out so easily.

I looked over at them, their emotions portraying a whisper of smugness and happiness at my almost breakdown. I couldn't let them win, I couldn't show how weak I was. I sat up straighter, my bruised shoulders aching at the tenseness of its muscles.

A clear of a throat rang through the room, echoing slightly on the cool walls. The principal wanted to get down to business, fast, we had been in here for five minutes already but still no biased decision has been made. Too bad luck was not in my favor. It never was.

" Now Miss McGee, will you please explain the full story to me now? I just want the tru- " He said faking politeness as Lacey butted into his sentence, her screeching voice cutting into the room at high velocity.

"Sir!, I was hanging around with my mates and BAM! She comes over and punches me! Unprovoked and everything! " I swear she could out screech a bat, her high pitched nasally voice already irritating me.

It was far from the truth of what actually happened, her hiding the fact that she did provoke me in the meanest possible way. She was determined to win, and with the principal hating me right now it was easier for her just to take the shot. He was as eager as her to get rid of me, their mutual hatred towards me bonding together to get me gone.

" Anything to add Miss Carmella?" He calmly questioned, I knew he wanted me to say nothing. To just go along with his plans.

On any other day I would've fought back with every ounce of my strength, but today, I just couldn't find myself to care whether I stayed or If I left. The beating at the end of it being the same no matter the outcome.

Pulling my best I'm-so-sweet-and-perfect face that all other girls in this damn school have managed to master I look up at him.

He was repulsive to say the least. Dark,almost black, beady eyes stared at me and a large fat nose protruded from in between them. He resembled a snake,his blotchy pale skin was the only thing that differentiated him from the slimy reptile.

" Nothing at all sir" I say, the sharp sweetness to my voice making me cringe. It sounded sour coming from me.

His sly thin lips twisted into a sinister smile, he's been waiting so long to say what is coming next. So long, I mentally laugh. I've been at this school for five years and finally, at the large age of 18, he is kicking me out. Considering on all of the bad stuff I've done, i'm surprised to see that he hasn't done this earlier.

He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes gleaming as he started to say those words he's wished to say for a long time.

"So Carmella I do beli-"

" Cut the crap Patrick, Lets just save me the speech you've wanted to say for a long time and just go to the part where I leave" I but in. Not giving him a chance to speak I start again.

" So... Goodbye!" I exclaim, just walking out the door. Steam practically billowed out of his ears he lets out a sigh, defeated. I just laugh and walk out of school. The large oak door slamming loudly shut behind me, the small glass picture of a cat on the wall smashing to the floor. Announcing my leave.

 _ **~oOo~**_

The neighborhood I live in was rough, broken street lamps hanging precariously over the road and the usual small group of druggies hovered around the corner when I passed, looking for their next victim.

As I carried on walking down the quiet paved street towards my house I blanch at the though of having to see him, the bruises on my ribs still painful since last night; dark blue and sinister. The long gash that now adorns my leg starting to ache with discomfort at the thought of having to be in his presence again.

My legs stiffen at the joints as I approach the front door, the navy blue standing out against the crumbling red bricks. This was my very own door to personal Hell, its slightly black tinge to the navy color clouding my thoughts with the color of ugly bruises on my body.

Reaching out carefully I open the door, with all my might pushing it when it sticks on the rusty hinges.I sigh as I look at the entrance hallway full of beer cans and papers.I couldn't do much about it now, but I'd have to sort it out before he got back. Otherwise he would throw a fit, and right now I wasn't healthy enough to survive that. I don't think I could survive much more of this.

A loud screech enters my ears as I hear scuffing and fighting upstairs words of hatred flying round like bullets. Sighing I think back to all the times I've gone through this. With my head bowed I started picking up the mess whilst a woman in a leopard print skirt and bleach blonde hair thundered down the stairs in 8" heels.

Moving to the side to let her through, before finally hearing the door close I got back to work eventually moving into the worn tiled kitchen to start dinner. Roast chicken and gravy. His favorite, me thinking that maybe by cheering him up he might be a little nicer to me tonight. What am I thinking? He's never nice.

Another roaring set of feet stomped down the carpeted stairs in the small house before finally walking into the kitchen. Even though my back is towards him I still know he's there, watching my every move whilst breathing heavily. His stench of stale beer and cigarettes catching in my throat. He smells as bad as he looks I think as I turn round to face him, my very being repelling from the cold sneer implanted on his face.

" So..." - He drawls out with a southern accent-" I got a call form your school Missy, Heard you got kicked out" He carries on, anger filling his eyes to the brim. I looked at his face as he pronounced each word carefully, his drawling of the 'S's making him sound like a snake. Brown greasy hair sprouted form his head and long thick wrinkles enveloped around his forehead, icy blue eyes stared at me as my face probably adorned a terrified expression only making his satisfaction grow.

"What are ya gonna do now then hey?" He carried on, taking slow steps towards me. I backed up against the cooker, my hand accidentally landing on the halogen ring, pain spiking though them. Making my palms red and blistered, I long for something cool to calm them.

He laughed a cruel laugh when I didn't reply before taking another step closer. I could smell his breath now, his previous stench mingling with the rotten odor of his breath. Slobbery lips connected with my forehead making me shiver slightly in disgust, it felt like such a wrong thing. I whimper slightly, I freeze, he hates it when I make a noise.

A hand closed itself around my throat as I was lifted of the ground by him, suffocating I scratched at his hand before he released it. Making me fall onto the cooker, burning myself again.I fell to the ground in pain as he kicked my stomach, the air leaving my body in one big exhale.

I laid there while multiple beatings were inflicted on my body. As he kicked I felt one of my ribs break, Blood oozing through gashes and cuts all down my body, more ribs break each going with a sickening crack.

 _Crack_

 _Crack_

 _Crack_

 _Crack_

I felt like giving up, letting the pain that has been induced on me all my life take over my body as my mind would drift away. But I couldn't, even though I have been through all this I just couldn't do that to my other half, to my soulfinder.

With the new hope of my soulfinder in mind I try to take the pain inflicting on my body as I use my gift to knock him out, his eyes widening as I inflict immense fear on his mind before finally closing as his body shuts down.I watched limply as he fell to the floor unceremoniously.

My back and arms ached as I stood up, using the counter to support myself. My blistered hands were numb as I used them to pull me up before finally walking to the front door. The usual navy blue looking more enticing than it did before with hopes of escape still fresh in in my mind.I reached out a shaky hand and opened the door, pain splintering everywhere across my body as it moved.

My back ached but my mind opened up when I took my first step of freedom, the light fresh air in the night filling my senses. I took another step then another, and another. And before I know it i'm in the familiar streets of downtown Aspen, Colorado. My mind whizzed when I saw the bright lights of the high street with its bars and clubs, neon signs advertising sanctuaries to drunkards and partiers alike.

I stuck my hand out and signaled for a taxi. a bright yellow streak almost immediately parked next to me the cabbie asking where I wanted to go when I climbed in. He was looking though the mirror tiredly, a rough 5 o'clock shadow stretching across his face. I sighed not really knowing where to go before finally thinking of on place. I told him to just got to Wrickenridge before finally sitting back in my seat and hoping my Aunt was home.

It looks like I'm going home...

 _ **~oOo~**_


	2. C H A P T E R O N E

**Heyy guys! this is just a quick thank you for reading my work :) .**

 _ **Remember to vote and comment!**_

 **~Little_Miss_Brownie~**

 **~oOo~**

 **O N E**

 **DANI'S_P O V**

 **~oOo~**

My eyes droop as my head pounds with pain, it wasn't an unusual feeling but I still didn't enjoy it. Lights flash by in the dark like fireflies but only multicolored, neon and very annoying. Bowing my I head I sigh, staring the dirty floor of the Taxi I wait as the minutes tick by. One by one. Until I'll arrive in Wrickenridge.

I've only been there a few times, mainly I used to go with my Mom to see my aunt. Rolling mountains invaded my memory as a woman with a bright smile of white teeth flashed in my mind, god I miss her; but I understand why she left. My Mom had left for the same reason I had, though in a different way. It still hurts to think about her, grief consuming me.

The memory disappeared, fading away slowly, only leaving tendrals of grief behind as the Taxi finally came to a stop. Its bright lights glinting of the iridescent windows in the small bungalow. It's just how I remember it, the clapboard walls- gray with weathering- and the rickety brown door covered with a holey bug screen . It looked run down and broken but its the only place I could consider safe from him from everybody who is out to me in fact. Sighing I clamber out of the Taxi with difficulty, the pain in my ribs increasing at each movement.

Paying the driver with the little money I had left from working at the local convenience store, making him grunt at the large amount of single dollars I gave him, before watching as the tired looking Taxi drove off into the distance. The night consuming it in darkness. Turning back to the bungalow I notice the kitchen lights have been turned on, light shining through the lacy curtains onto the front yard.

Nerves bundled up on me as I remember the last time I had spoken to my aunt, we had fought; she had wanted me to stay with her so i'm away from him. Away from the pain. But being the stubborn person I am I had declined, wanting to believe that he would change. He didn't, it only started getting worse. I know I should've accepted her offre earlier but I didnt want to put her in danger or loose hope with him.

I dont want her in daner at all, my emotions cloud with pain at the thought of bringing anyone else my troubles. I can't stay here long, I realise that. But until then I'm going to try to look after her as much as I can before I never see her again.

Sighing I begin to walk to the broken picket fence gate that lay on the front yard. This place looked more dilapidated than before, the outstanding glory of the houses that surround the bungalow making it look more broken and used, just like me.

The small cobblestones beneath my feet poke into the soles of my worn down converse, and the bitter winter wind chilling my bare arm, It was much colder here than in Aspen. The wind seemed to bite more, making it feel cold and crisp against my skin. The only good thing about winter, That I have found, is that the cold air numbs my aches and bruises that 'he' gave me. Making me feel less pain than usual.

The small veranda that hung over the door precariously slightly wobbled when I stepped onto the wooden porch, the dirty solar powered light near the door brightening up when it notices my presence; a dim light coming from the small bulb. Knocking on the door I wait, apprehensive to the meeting that was about to come.

From what I had seen of my great-aunt in the past I noticed that she was more of a crazy cat lady of the neighborhood, only actually being allergic to cats. Knowing everything about everyone, but not talking to anyone or having many friends. I imagine it might be quite lonely for her here with no one to talk to. When I remember these things about her I kind of feel sorry for leaving, but I know I had to at least try with him.

I heard light shuffling from the other side of the door, the door creaking ominously as the rusty hinges cracked open. A wafty smell of homemade cookies and flowery perfume escaping into the night. The bright light from inside the house partially blinded me for a moment, red spots appearing on my vision.

A small frail woman perks her head around the door, her graying brown hair swept up into a tight bun. Flowery patterned clothes adorned her body and laugh lines covered her face. It took me a moment to notice this elderly woman was my great- aunt, it had been five years since i'd seen her last and she looked undeniably different her once glowing skin looked old and tired and her eyes no longer shined with happiness.

My worry for her spiked as I saw the small cane in her hand, she wasn't like this at all when I first saw her. Her eyes met mine, The dull grey that matched mine so much brightening when they recognized me. She looked happier for a moment, before worry clouded her vision at the sight of me. I must have looked a mess, my dark brown hair in knots and my hands covered in white blisters. Bruises covered my exposed skin, making the usual ivory white a mirage of purple's and blacks. The older ones turning a sickly yellow on my flesh.

She bustled me inside quickly, her usual cam façade breaking at the sight of me. Ushering me into the surprisingly large kitchen she sat me down on a vinyl chair, papers covering the table it was adjacent to. My great-aunt's house was surprisingly large on the inside, kind of like a Harry Potter tent, I used to be so obsessed with Harry Potter; I was so care free then, but that all changed. I was brought out of my reverie when something freezing was put against my swelling cheek, numbing the pain considerately.

We spent the next hour like that, no word uttered. Just my great-aunt tending to my sores and myself staring off into the distance. Once she was done she mad me a hot chocolate, one of my favorite drinks ever, and sent me off to bed in the spare room.

The spare room was filled with junk and papers, the double bed covered with blankets and boxes. Quickly moving the brown boxes I laid down my body reveling in the cloud like blankets before finally my eye lids started to droop and I fell asleep.

 **~oOo~**

 **That's it for today guys hope you like it!**


End file.
